


Grabing the right pocket

by BloodyAustrianCrown



Category: The ones they warned you about
Genre: Crack, First of the fandom, M/M, hail paachu, right pocket, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAustrianCrown/pseuds/BloodyAustrianCrown
Summary: Paachu, this is for you.





	Grabing the right pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paachu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paachu).



                     *Touching his right pocket*

 

"Where is it, Heinrich!?"   
Johann was pointing his gun at the other man. Why must it have come so far. Heinrich took his own one on his hand.  
"I will not tell you!"  
A drop of cold swet ran down Heinricgs face from his forhead over his chin to his neck. His breath got heavy and his hand was shaking, still holding the gun. Johann narrowed his eyes. He grabed Heinrichs arm, turned him aroubd in the blink of an eye and pressed himself on the others back.  
"We can play this the easy or the hard way, my friend."  
Heinrich found his focus again, pointed the gun back on Johanns face and straightend himself up.  
"I think you should take a guess."  
"Splendid idea.."  
Slowly his hand went down to his right pocket, slideing in.  
"So I guessed right.."  
With a smile he grabed the object with a tight grib.  
"Johann.."  
"Yes?"  
"You know that this isn't my pocket and not the Bannana I stole from your fridge.."

"Shit!"


End file.
